


Thorki Stuff from Tumblr

by Ktspree13



Series: Tumblr Stuff [1]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3., 5., ? - Freeform, Angst, AoA Loki - Freeform, Babies, Breastfeeding, Brief mention of cutting, Ch 7, Ch. 11, Concussions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Demanding loki, Destruction, Domestic Violence, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Illnesses, Inflation, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Lactation Kink, Loki raises the dead, Loki's Army, M/M, Mother's Day, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Napping, Nipple Play, Orgy, Overstimulation, Overwhelmed Parents, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Pregnant Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Public Sex, Scheming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Cult, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Underage Character(s), Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, War, brief descriptions of violence, ch. 10, mention of murder, ruling midgard one orgy at a time, small allusion to suicide, twinky loki torturing thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: A bunch of different prompt fills and ficlets I posted to Tumblr.  :)  Enjoy!  The first few are all preggo Loki prompts.  ;)





	1. Lactation Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post these one a day till there are one left, and then whenever there's new stuff to post, I'll add stuff to this. :)

“Thor…” Loki whined, hitting his brother square on the chest, waking him from a deep slumber. It was the dead of summer and the rooms they were staying in at the Avengers compound were not cold enough. Loki was unbearably sweaty and uncomfortable. Thor, on the other hand, was sleeping in winter pajamas. Fleece pants, a heavy sweatshirt, socks. Loki couldn’t understand it.

“What? What?” Thor jolted up from the bed, turning his head until he alighted upon Loki. “The baby?” he asked, groggily. “You??” 

Loki rolled his eyes before taking pity on him and pointing to the thermostat in their room. “It’s like the fires of Muspelheim in here,” he grumbled, trying to kick the covers off. “Your child continues to keep me awake at all hours, and I am roasting near to death. My back aches and my chest is full to bursting and by the Norns you do nothing but sleep while I am miserable!” he complained.

Thor swallowed, a devastated look on his face as he got up to turn the thermostat down another 10 degrees. It was nearing the 40’s and Thor worried he’d need to find winter clothing if he was going to keep Loki happy and survive the chill of their bedroom. “Can I help ease your burden?” Thor asked, coming to sit beside Loki. He moved the covers off his body, staring hungrily down at his form. Bloated with his babe, round for everyone to see. 

Loki was gorgeous like this. He demanded Thor’s help for everything, easily accepted his touches and little affections, and was always horny and on edge. So far, it was Thor’s favorite Loki. His brother always needed him, would actually accept his sentimental nature, and demanded sex at all hours. What better way to live? Except for maybe the pain Loki had to go through and the freezing temperatures Thor had to endure…

“Ugh. You have that sick look on your face, that look of pride that you have stuffed me so full I had no choice but to grow your offspring.” Loki struggled but eventually made it onto his side, facing away from Thor so he might not see just how much the notion pleased him. There would be no fighting it if Thor knew, after all. Just the suggestion of another one and Loki would be too weak to disagree. Even now, if Thor had asked him to, he would have found a way to grow another child inside him.

“Loki, please let me care for you,” Thor pleaded, picking up one of his feet and massaging the arch. Loki moaned, placing his hands on his stomach like he might block the noises from the baby with his hands alone. Thor’s fingers were incredibly talented, after all.

“If you must,” Loki replied, closing his eyes as Thor’s hands massaged him. Thor moved from his feet up to his ankles, paying special attention to Loki’s aching calves until he suddenly found himself on his back with Thor’s hands digging into his hips and his cock down Thor’s throat.

“Thor!” Loki’s eyes flew open, his hands wrapping around the babe inside him as Thor tongued the underside of his cock.

It was moments like these that Thor enjoyed the most. Loki writhing beneath him, desperate and wanting as Thor gave him exactly what he needed. His head was trapped between Loki’s knees, restricting his range of motion as Loki’s hips bucked up, almost using Thor for his own pleasure. It didn’t take long before Loki spilled down his throat, Thor swallowing and convulsing around his length. He sucked him clean as Loki twitched with aftershocks and as Thor popped off, audibly, he placed a kiss to Loki’s round belly before giving his brother a lazy, satisfied smile.

“Are you feeling a little better?” he asked, noting the way Loki’s face was flushed and red. His mouth hung open as he held onto his belly for support. And still, Thor’s hands kept moving, cradling his low back as he massaged deep into the muscles, working out all the kinks and knots that had formed as Loki hauled a watermelon around his belly 24/7. 

“Aah-aahh!” Loki keened. Thor’s hands were everywhere on him, and the baby was suddenly quiet inside, letting Loki have some semblance of peace as Thor turned his body into jelly. “A little higher,” he requested, moaning loudly when Thor hit upon a particularly painful knot in his back. “Right there,” he bit back a sob. “There, Thor!” Loki let out a loud grunting moan when the pain finally dissipated underneath Thor’s warm, talented hands.

“Norns above,” Loki sighed, going limp underneath Thor’s touch. “I demand that you spoon me later and hold the weight of this child off my body.”

Thor chuckled at his dramatics but was excited by the prospect regardless. He would never tire of Loki’s body, bursting with Thor’s virulence, a beacon of fertility. It was incredibly arousing and many nights Loki had fallen asleep insisting Thor’s cock be nestled inside him as he slept, and who was Thor to deny his baby brother?

“Of course,” Thor smiled, placing another kiss along the stretched skin of Loki’s belly. “What else can I do for my love?” His cock was hard inside the sweats he wore, but Thor could wait, for waiting always seemed to bring with it even better rewards. An oversensitized Loki set off at the smallest motions of Thor’s hips, for example. A desperate need would arise in his brother, one Thor never failed to deliver on. 

“You may find some way to relieve the aching in my chest is what you may do,” Loki grumbled, wincing as he massaged himself. “I am full up.”

In truth, this was new for them, yet Loki found he was a tad obsessed with the feeling. When his milk had come in, Thor had jokingly suckled from him one night. Or perhaps he had been trying to play it off as a joke. By now it really was unclear, but it didn’t matter. The effect on them both was instantaneous. The intimacy, the aching relief Thor provided, the deep pleasurable waves he felt all the way down in his belly, Loki loved the feeling of Thor playing with his breasts.

“Hold on,” he warned, as Thor made to massage them himself. Loki found if he were very, very careful, and shifted nothing but his top half, he could easily take his lady form and do no damage to the baby. In this case, it immediately helped relieve the pressure Loki had been feeling. Her lady form was...larger, and her milk production more easily held and distributed. 

Loki took a wet, shaky breath of relief, throwing an arm over her eyes. “I feel it is better to stay in this form, perhaps, until the baby is born” she replied, moaning loudly as Thor’s hands went to work. “I—Thor!” 

Thor began placing wet, open mouthed kisses to the side of her breasts, massaging with his hands until Loki was sobbing with the need for relief. “Please, brother, I’m so full, please, _please_ …” she whined.

Loki didn’t have to wait long as Thor circled her nipples with his tongue, wetting them to be exposed to the cold air, cooling down her flesh and hardening her skin even further. “I’ll always take care of you, Loki,” Thor promised, placing two small kisses to each leaking nipple before finally, _finally_ taking one between his lips and giving a giving an experimental little suck. 

Loki’s whole body shivered as the sensation traveled down her body. She could feel every little stream that passed through into Thor’s mouth, and it was the most intoxicating feeling. Relieving, rhythmic, constant. Each time Thor sucked, her skin would pull to meet his demands and when he paused, it would retreat, like a tiny little heartbeat flowing in and out between Thor’s waiting lips. 

Loki panted in time with each little suck Thor made, feeling herself grow wet with every stream of milk that passed between them.

“Are you feeling better?” Thor asked, pulling off from Loki’s breast with a knowing smile. They were slowing entering the stage of blissful trance that Thor loved to see Loki fall into.

“What?” she murmured, squirming a little beneath Thor as her body protested the loss of his mouth. She blinked hazily at him until Thor’s smile was wrapped around her nipple once more, giving her constant little sucks that put Loki on edge for hours as Thor fed from her body. 

Loki barely stirred by the time Thor released her again, moving to suck a mark into her flesh on the underside of her breast. It was moments like these that brought Thor the most pleasure. Loki seemed to almost rest in this trance-like state, only the tiny panting breaths, the small rise and fall of her chest to indicate all was still well. 

“I love you, Loki,” Thor told her, pressing a few more kisses to her ever-expanding belly. Their first child was actually quite small, but Loki still complained and walked around as if she were actually carrying an eight-legged horse inside her. He found it cute, even if it annoyed most of his friends.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to give this up, when the babe is born,” he groaned, letting his hand stray to the inside of his underthings, gripping his cock as he thought about Loki always full with babes, constantly carrying life inside her.

“Yes,” Loki let out her small little breaths as Thor returned, moving on to her other achingly full teat. “I need to be filled, brother,” she chanted, cradling the small bump in her hands as Thor sucked his fill. 

He let himself go, knowing his own pleasure came second to Loki’s. It always would, for this was the greatest gift Loki could bestow him and he planned to spend the rest of his life gifting her in return. He ghosted his fingers over her soaked folds, drenching his hand in her fluids before gently pushing inside her. She moaned beneath him as Thor delivered a longer, harder pull to her breast, milk leaving her in a great rush as Thor’s mouth demanded it be filled with the honeyed liquid. 

“Aahhh…” Loki moaned, feeling her hips rocking against Thor’s hand as he curled two fingers expertly inside of her, timing his thrusts to match the smaller little sucks of his mouth. As Thor pushed in, the soft flesh of her chest was pulled between his lips, and as his fingers dragged back inside her, he would let go of her nipple, swallowing the little bits of milk he would pull from her body each time.

Thor continued like this for what seemed an endless amount of time until Loki could stand it no more. Her body was practically vibrating on the bed, eyes rolling towards the back of her head as Thor coaxed a second release from her that night. Soft and constant, overwhelming in its intensity as it threw her mind out of the trance like state it had been in. 

“Oh...oh…” Her hips twitched against his hand, hard jerks as she found her completion and when it was over, it wasn’t a sleepy satisfaction she found, but a buzzy craze inside her, an ache that needed to be soothed.

“Inside, Thor,” she begged, pulling his body to her own, almost crushing Thor’s weight on top of her in her desperation. “Inside me, please, _please_ ,” she sobbed. Her hands scrabbled along his flesh, pulling clothing and skin alike in her desperate attempt to draw Thor into her body.

Thor grunted, shimmying his sweats and underclothes just below his cock, moving quickly as Loki could not. He was glad to have put off his own pleasure, keeping himself hard and ready for Loki the moment she needed him, and despite how cold it was, his body was alight with static and heat, eager to drive hard inside Loki’s sopping folds. 

The tip of his cock caught on Loki’s entrance and the moment he heard her entreat him with a breathy “Yes,” he pushed inside, their moans tangling together as Thor bottomed out in one swift move. “Thor!” Loki cried, laying beneath him as the shockwaves reverberated throughout her body, curling her toes as Thor shifted back on his knees with a grunt, pulling Loki’s body to rest propped up on his own. She sighed, craving the stretch that only seemed to come from Thor’s length alone. “Please,” she sniffled, “hold me.”

Thor’s heart about burst with her words as he bent over, cradling her body as he sat up, pulling Loki flush against him. “Always,” he promised, rocking inside her, gently bouncing Loki’s body as he sought his pleasure. “I won’t ever let you go,” he breathed, a low moan escaping him as Loki clenched around him.

“Fuck...fuck!” she cursed, using Thor’s body for leverage as she pulled herself up to the very tip of his cock and sank back down with a hard slam, letting Thor hit every sensitive spot inside her. She did it again, and one last time until she could hear Thor whimpering beside her, trying to hold on for Loki, should her body require it of him.

“No, brother, cum for me,” she soothed, stroking his face as she ground her hips against him, trapping his hard length inside her as he pushed up against her cervix, hard and unrelenting. She tugged on his hair, harsh, a command, and Thor obeyed, cumming with a deep groan, releasing inside her, a torrent of hot cum coating her insides and dripping out of her. 

Loki slammed down on Thor one final time, letting her body release alongside his own with a deep sob, her climax torn from her body from the feeling of Thor spilling deep in her. She clung to Thor, hormones overwhelming her as she cried against him. Already she could feel Thor’s hands on her belly, stroking her stretched skin, holding the weight of the baby for her body and sending soothing waves of electricity against her back.

She was done, satisfied and exhausted as her body filled itself with Thor’s seed. She laid against him, watching the ridiculously proud smile form on Thor’s stupid face and she couldn’t take it as she cried a little harder against him. “I hate you and your stupid cock, and those dumb fingers and your imbecilic lips and if you ever stop I will raise Fenrir from the dead and personally feed you to him,” Loki threatened, rocking against Thor until she’d successfully pushed him down on the bed. 

It was the perfect spot. Somehow, Loki was no longer sweltering. The babe was silent inside her, apparently comforted by Thor’s power and close proximity, and her body was numb with delight. She used her magic, turning the thermostat down another few degrees and took a deep breath.

Thor, for his part, chuckled as she laid atop him. He was freezing above the covers, glad Loki had actually been unsuccessful in removing any of his clothes, and he suspected it was going to be one of those nights where he slept snugly inside Loki’s folds, purely for her comfort alone.

Yet every time this happened, he never had a complaint, for it was these intimate moments—moments where he was woken from his sleep to feel Loki clenching around him, milking his cock from inside—that drove him wild. Her body was insatiable and it was a siren song that Thor never wanted to wake from.

“I will never tire of this,” Thor sighed, happily, trying not to shiver as it seemed Loki had finally found a comfortable place to rest. 

“And what if I don’t want any more children after the one? What if we find, after everything, it’s unsafe for my body? Will you miss this?” Loki asked, knowing without a doubt that she would.

Thor grinned, placing a kiss atop her forehead as he tilted her face to look at him. “Believe me, love, we will find plenty of other ways to fill you up, and if you never have any more babes, well, I have a feeling you will find a way to keep up this,” he punctuated, massaging her chest, marveling at how Loki leaked, still, from all that was inside her.

She moaned, snuggling against Thor as he continued to drain the discomfort from her breasts. “I think I shall,” she mumbled, drifting into sleep. “Keep doing that until I am empty, then I wish to lay atop you as you hold our baby,” she yawned, laying limply against Thor.

“It will be my pleasure, my love,” Thor kissed the top of her head, smiling as Loki drifted off, finally. He spent the night murmuring to his love and his child, trying hard not to shiver uncontrollably. In the morning, he would ask Tony for some kind of insulation. For now, he wasn’t going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me almost anywhere under ktspree13. Come say hi!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ktspree13.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ktspree13)


	2. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an anon: since it’s mother’s day i keep thinking about loki being overwhelmed by all of his and thor’s children so thor gives him a break for the day to show how appreciative he is

Loki laid in bed, exhausted, red rimmed eyes trying to stay open as he nursed the twins in his arms. It wasn’t even five minutes of peace before Thor walked through the door, two more children swinging on his arms, the blond looking just as exhausted as Loki. His usually luminous appearance looked dirty and haggard, and neither of them had slept in weeks. He flopped down on their large bed next to Loki, the same overwhelmed ‘what the hell is happening’ look on his face. 

“Mama!” Thrud bounced up and down next to Loki, excited, holding out a little handmade drawing. “Happy mama’s day!” she cried out, hugging Loki’s waist as he tried not to let her disturb the babies. 

“Thank you sweetheart. What have you and Modi been up to?” he asked, wishing the two had slept in just a few hours longer. 

“Papa took us to the training grounds and we got to run around everywhere!” 

Loki stared over at Thor, a silent thank you passing between them. The twins were teething, and constantly crying during the night lately. Thrud was at an age where it was fun to run _everywhere_ and had a constant barrage of questions. ‘It’s time for bed.’ ‘But why?’ ‘Sleep is good for you.’ ‘But why?’ ‘Because daddy says so.’ ‘But why?’ ‘Because your brain needs it to grow.’ ‘Really?’ ‘Yes really.’ And on and on and on. 

“I’ve called Hertha,” Thor mumbled, just laying on the bed as Modi kicked and roughhoused with him. Hertha was the nanny they tried not to use all the time. Thor had wanted to be hands on in raising their children and Loki had strongly agreed, but today...today they needed it. 

“Flower Mama!” Modi cried, rolling over to Loki’s side, holding out a wilted dandelion. Loki had to bite his lip not to laugh. His son had clearly crushed it before showing it off, and it was something Thor had done all the time in their youth. Loki found it completely endearing, just as Frigga had seemed to when she had gotten such gifts.

“Thank you darling. I love both of your presents so much,” he smiled. With the twins starting to fuss, Loki handed Narfi over to Thor as he held Vali to his shoulder, gently patting his back as he let the milk settle inside the baby. “Are you both excited to spend the day with Hertha?” he asked, knowing he’d need a wet nurse as well.

“Hertha’s coming?” Thrud screeched, jumping off the bed to run around the room. “Yes!!!” She ran in circles around the couch in their room before flinging herself on top of it. 

“Hertha!” Modi copied, bouncing on the bed, upsetting Narfi on Thor’s shoulder. Modi moved closer, trying to be still as Narfi let out a few small cries. “It’s ok baby,” he cooed, patting Narfi’s head. Loki smiled. He could never get over just how sweet their children could be.

Thrud bounced back onto the bed, sidling up next to Loki as Vali finally let out a little burp. “Can I hold Vali, Mama?” she asked, curling into Loki’s side. “I’ll be careful, I promise! Please?” she tugged on Loki’s shirt, pleading with her large blue eyes.

“Alright, but you have to be very gentle,” Loki instructed. Thrud was actually very good at holding the twins, and it filled his heart to watch his daughter fuss over all her brothers. She was so much like Thor. 

Loki sat up against the back of the bed, waiting for Thrud to sit next to him, then handed Vali over to her waiting arms, making sure she held him properly. He turned and pulled Modi into his lap, giving him a big kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for the flower,” he smiled, nuzzling the two year old’s nose before tackling him to the bed and blowing a raspberry on his stomach. 

Modi squealed, giggling and kicking at Loki as he was tickled all over. “Mama, no tickle,” he laughed, twisting back and forth.

“Are you sure?” Loki’s fingers danced across his sides. 

“No tickle!” Modi giggled, finally breaking free to hide behind Thor. 

Loki gave him a mischievous grin. “Alright, no more tickle,” he agreed. And like a little miracle, Frigga peeked her head around the door.

“How are all my babies faring?” she asked. “This was open, or I wouldn’t have come in,” she explained. She wore a guilty look on her face like she’d been unable to wait any longer to see all of them and had instead found a way inside the closed door. Loki smiled, shooting her a knowing glance.

“Hello Mother,” he called, closing up his shirt fully as he used his magic to braid his long black hair. “Happy Mother’s Day.” He stood, going over to greet her with a hug. Thor smiled from his place on the bed, Narfi still on his shoulder and Modi curled into his side.

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Thor replied.

“Happy Mother’s Day to you, darling,” Frigga smiled, placing a kiss to Loki’s pink tinged cheek.

“Thank you.” He held her hands in his own. Some days he still felt awkward to have her witness the intimacy between him and Thor. Her two boys, two brothers now lovers, husbands. But she’d taken it in stride all those years ago. 

“I’ve come to see if these four want to come to breakfast with grandma and grandpa.” Frigga squeezed his hands before letting go to clap hers together.

“Me!” Thrud replied, looking like she was about to jump off the bed if it hadn’t been for Vali in her arms. Vali chewed his fist, staring up at her when Thrud exclaimed “Vali wants to come too.” 

Loki and Frigga laughed at her enthusiasm and Loki went over to pull Vali from her arms. “Alright, I know you’re dying to get up,” he smiled.

“What do you say to Grandma?” Thor asked, pulling Thrud over to him to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Thrud made a face before jumping off the bed and going over to hug Frigga. “Thank you!” she cried.

Frigga smiled, wrapping her arms around Thrud before going to pluck Narfi from Thor’s arms. “Alright, we’re going to breakfast and I’ll make sure Hertha finds us later,” Frigga told them, giving Thor’s cheek a kiss.

“Thank you Mother,” he replied, gratefully handing Narfi over as he sat up to help Modi from the bed.

“We’ll see you all at bedtime,” Loki let the children know.

“Now, your father is just outside, so you can hand Vali over to me and he can handle carrying one of them to the dining hall,” Frigga assured Loki. Odin made it clear that, while he had come to terms with their relationship, he didn’t need to see too closely into their private lives, and the two of them had learned to accept that. 

When they’d announced Thrud’s conception, Loki had been worried for Odin’s reaction, fearing he would disown any children he and Thor might have, but from the moment he’d heard the news, Loki could tell how pleased he was, excited even, joking that he’d have them call him Pop Pop or some other horrid nickname. Odin seemed to love children about as much as Loki himself, which was surprising, based on his own childhood. 

He carefully placed Vali in Frigga’s free arm, making sure both babies were situated securely in her arms before the five of them scampered out the door, waving and screaming as they ran out to their grandfather. Loki laughed as he heard Odin let out a loud oof when he got tackled by Thrud and Modi.

When the door shut, blissfully, he felt Thor’s arms circle around him, pulling Loki against him as he pulled him back to the bed.

“Norns above,” Thor groaned, falling into bed, dragging Loki against him. “What was life like before we had all these children?” he joked. Loki smiled, closing his tired eyes, finally, as he tangled his fingers in Thor’s hair.

“Boring,” he quipped back. “But I was definitely well rested.”

Thor snorted, kissing Loki’s forehead as the two of them pressed further against each other. “You really are amazing, Loki. I love watching you with them, almost as much as I love watching you grow round with them inside you.” He gave Loki a smarmy grin as Loki tugged on his hair.

“You’re such a pig.” Loki rolled his eyes, tempted to knee Thor in the groin before he squashed the impulse.

“Your pig,” Thor wiggled his eyebrows, making obnoxious oinking noises at him. Loki sighed, pushing Thor onto his back as he moved to lay on top of him. Despite learning to change up his sleeping habits, this was still Loki’s preferred way to sleep, laying atop Thor, listening to his heart beat. 

“Shut up and let me sleep you oaf,” Loki told him, snuggling against Thor until he found the perfect position. And in doing so, alerted Thor.

“Loki, are you—” Loki covered his mouth with his hand.

“Don’t say it, Thor,” he sighed. “Just let me sleep a little while. Let me enjoy the quiet for just a few hours today.”

Thor kissed his hand before Loki moved it away, stroking his warm fingers down Loki’s back. “Happy Mother’s Day, brother,” Thor told him. Loki made a small noise of affirmation, letting himself relax against Thor’s warm frame, letting his eyes shut once more.

It wasn’t even five minutes later that Loki broke the silence. “I’m pregnant.”


	3. Thor: He's just so small...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr anon: Thor holding his newborn son for the first time and scared because he didn’t know babies could be so small??

Thor stared down at a tiny little Modi, completely cradled in one of his large hands. Loki had warned him, but still, Thor had been unprepared for just how small the babe was. 

“How are you so tiny?” Thor murmured, stroking his son’s back as he slept, completely oblivious to the minor panic attack he was giving his father. 

It had been a hard birth for Loki, and the healers had decided to induce a coma so his body might recover without Loki himself impeding the process. And after seeing his face after the birth, Thor had agreed. There were a few times during the birth where Loki was almost lost to them, but eventually Modi was born, healthy and loud, and Loki was still fighting strong. His body needed rest, and Loki was quite unreliable on doing what was best for himself, so they’d kept him sleeping for the past few days. 

Thor hardly left his side, sitting behind Loki, holding Modi to his breast as he fed, learning to properly burp their tiny babe before moving him to the other side. They were intimate moments Thor found he enjoyed sharing, moments he doubted he would have experienced if Loki hadn’t been unconscious. 

He let Modi sleep skin to skin on Loki’s chest, or his own, ensuring their son knew just how important Loki was, even as his brother was unaware of the tiny little body clutching onto him so tightly. 

Everyone was abuzz today, as it was the last day of Loki’s rest and the healers were preparing for when his brother would wake on his own, re-energized and likely very angry. Thor smiled, smoothing a piece of Loki’s hair from his face as he kissed his temple. He held Modi close to his chest, one arm holding him as the other hovered nearby, ensuring nothing would happen should their son make any movement. 

“You will love him immediately, Loki,” Thor smiled, feeling all jumbled inside again, like he might break down in tears. The boy was just so small! Was he unusually small? No one had said anything about his size, but surely he was too tiny. Undercooked. Not enough time in the comfort of Loki’s womb. Surely he was born too soon. 

Thor always made sure to pick him up so gently, move very slowly and carefully to pull his son up to his chest. He feared if he moved too quickly, too harshly, he would jostle the babe in some way, damage him. And Norns forbid he put him down for too long. What if something were to happen? He was so small! Thor had to hold him to protect him at all times. It’s what was expected, after all. Modi needed him to stay alive. 

Tiny little hands, tiny little toes, such a soft head, soft skin. He wouldn’t survive, that’s what Thor worried. But all these healers ever tried to do was to get Thor to put the tiny babe down. Well, he would hear none of it, and he was sure Loki would be angry if he found Thor had left him unprotected, so it was in his arms the little boy stayed.

Thor cradled him to the feasting hall, ate with his little son in his arms. Modi greeted his friends and family, blinking his beautiful violet colored eyes slowly as he looked around at the world. He had a tiny tuft of black hair on his head and Thor had never seen anything more beautiful, save the babe’s mother. 

As he sat back in the chair beside Loki, he noticed the little baby shaking in his hand and he called for a healer, worried something was wrong, perhaps some shaking illness that would kill the tiny child. His heart beat erratically as he stroked Modi’s back quicker and quicker. And suddenly he stopped. 

Loki’s slender hand slid along his own, slowing Thor’s movements to gently pat the babe instead. “It’s just the hiccups, Thor. He will be alright.” Loki was staring at him drowsily and this time, Thor did cry.

“He’s just so small,” Thor smiled through his tears, kneeling down to touch his forehead to Loki’s and share their little bundle of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me almost anywhere under ktspree13. Come say hi!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ktspree13.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ktspree13)


	4. Loki Does Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me writing a crack fic. :P

Thor had been called into Tony’s office in Avengers Tower.  It was an unusual summons for him.  Not because it came from Tony—although that was a little strange—but because he was being summoned.  And to a private meeting, no less.  The lady Widow was there, along with Tony.

“Hello friends,” Thor greeted them, perplexed, but happy to see them.  “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”  Natasha shut the door behind him before nodding to Tony.

“Hey, Point Break.”  Tony used that name Thor hated. Mostly because it meant nothing to him, but also because it spoke nothing about him.  “We weren’t sure if you were aware or not, but it seems your brother’s come up with a new scheme to take over Earth, and it’s actually rather working.......”  Tony scratched the back of his head as he looked over at Thor.

“I do not understand. If Loki has a new plan, why are we not out trying to stop him?” Thor asked.  He was honestly getting tired of all the chasing he was doing.  He really just wanted to let Loki be and leave him to screw things up all on his own.  It had been a good approach back on Asgard.  Eventually Loki wore himself out, or he was found out, and things evened themselves back out without Thor having to chase from one location to another and fight back and forth with his sibling.  Very rarely did he have any good moments with Loki, lately. He was too caught up in the drama the Midgardians provided him. 

“Let me just show you,” Tony grumbled, turning a screen on to Thor’s left.  “You may want to sit down for this,” he warned.  Thor cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.  There was no need for sitting.  Natasha took a seat to his right as Tony brought a video up on the screen.  The title was in some kind of cheesy lettering and read out LOKI DOES MIDGARD.

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor asked.

“Oh, just wait,” Natasha chuckled.  The next five minutes Thor spent watching Loki spout off nonsense in some strange room.  It had lots of cameras and other equipment in it.  His brother looked over at the camera, then, and spoke to the true purpose he was there.

 _“My dear Midgardians.....In case you were unaware, that means all of you who were born on this planet. Your government has been lying to you. There are, in fact, aliens. Beings who live on other realms across the galaxy. To the rest of us, you are all living on a realm called Midgard. Thus, Midgardians. Already, I have brought you more knowledge and truth than your precious Avengers. And if you’re still listening, I have a new message to spread.”_    Loki’s face turned especially sinister, then. Like he couldn’t contain all the evil excitement on his face.  _“I endeavour to bring your planet a lasting peace, so long as you worship...well, me. And only me. And in return, I will spread the love I have to give to the rest of you. And especially to the chosen ones.”_    Loki laughed, then.  Crazed, maniacal cackling. But this entire message was strange.  Loki sharing truth and love with Midgard?  Where was the trick?  Where was the mischief?  How could he possibly be serious??  The screen went blank, and Thor looked over to Tony and Natasha.

“I don’t understand.  How is this working to take over Midgard?  My brother has not shown a propensity for positive feelings towards anyone on this planet before.”  The screen flickered and came back to life.

“Yeah, just keep watching, big guy,” Tony sighed, turning slightly away from the screen.  A new face appeared on the screen, one that looked particularly like his own.

 _“Master Loki,”_   the stranger called.  Thor’s brows furrowed.  He wasn’t liking where this was going already.  _“Master Loki, I have been chosen and come to worship.”_    Thor groaned, taking a seat next to Natasha.  It certainly wasn’t the first time Loki had created his own drama, but it was the first time he’d recorded it for a mass audience.  And his plays were just...the worst…  He stared back at the screen when Loki sauntered into view.  He wore very little clothing, which surprised Thor.

“You look like he’s done this before,” Natasha said, watching him.

“Yes,” he agreed.  “But at the same time...”  He balked as Loki began undressing his look-alike on the screen.  “...no...” he finished, lamely.  “Loki makes up little dramas from time to time, but I’ve not seen one quite like this...”  He cleared his throat as the two now stood naked on the screen.  It was unnerving to watch someone who looked to similar to himself with his own brother.  Another Thor look-alike came on the screen, then, and Thor had to shake his head.  What was Loki thinking?

 _“Master Loki, I, too, have been chosen. Should I come to worship, as well?”_   the new Thor asked, looking giddy with the prospect.  Thor rolled his eyes.  Loki really was too much, sometimes.

“You mean to tell me that this is what is bringing Midgard under my brother’s rule?” Thor asked, disbelief written all over his face.  “You cannot be serious. It’s almost like…”

“Don’t say it, Point Break,” Tony replied, the most uncomfortable of them all.  He fast forwarded the video.  There were various positions they all were in.  At one point, another Thor joined the fray. Thor watched with interest as Loki took two partners at once, then shapeshifted into a woman to take two at once in a completely different way.  It was rather amusing watching at such a high speed.  Tony stopped the video right at the end.  Loki, back in his male form, was calling out to someone off-screen.

 _“I’ve worn all these ones out. I need more,”_   he shouted.  Thor snorted.  How very Loki; never satisfied.  Though, until now, he’d had no idea it extended into the bedroom. 

Tony stared at him.  “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Thor looked at him, surprised.  “I admit, I never thought about it until today, but...it is rather flattering, I suppose,” he smirked.  Thor was simply glad Loki wasn’t doing anything too destructive.  How could he take over Midgard with one silly video?  The Midgardians would laugh, surely, just as he wanted to.  There was ridiculous dialog and cheesy costumes.  It was precisely the bad dramas Loki enjoyed at home.  Albeit, with a great deal of nudity and carnal actions added in; and let’s not forget, starring Loki and almost Thor himself.  Tony went and poured himself a drink as Natasha stared at him, silently.

When the argument between Loki and the off-camera person ran its course, Loki got up off the exhausted bodies of the Thor look alikes, a loud squelching picking up on the camera as fluids dripped out of him, completely shameless.  He walked up to the camera, nude, sweaty, disheveled, and sticky with cum.  When you could only see his face, he spoke again.  _“That was just a preview, Midgard. You can expect to find me anywhere my chosen ones reside. And if you choose to follow me, to worship only me, the rewards will be boundless.”_    He licked some of the cum off his face, smirking as the camera moved away from him to show off the satisfied bodies of the “worshipers," still moaning and groaning in the background, twitching from the experience they'd gone through.  The next screen was an ad to purchase the video, then a few more links to merchandise.  You could buy a “Loki’s Midgardian Army” shirt, black nail polish, or horned helmet keychain that promised to beep anytime Loki was near.  All funds, of course, went to funding the “movement.”

Thor shook his head, not sure what to say.  It was exactly something Loki would do.  Though, his involvement was a little shocking.  Maybe that was part of the draw?  Being endorsed by a hero…  Surely not because they were brothers.  Or because Loki wished all the look-alikes were actually him…  Surely?

“There’s at least 20 more videos, now,” Tony informed him, pulling up a whole list on the screen in front of them.  “He’s been to every major city on Earth.  Each time, he finds someone who looks just like you, and they start having sex, right there on the screen.  Sometimes people show up in the merch from the first video, and there’s a whole orgy going on.”  Natasha cleared her throat, then, trying to hide a smirk.  “Seriously, Romanov?” Tony waved his hand at her.

“What?  His form’s not all that bad,” she smiled.  Tony whipped back around to look at Thor.

“Did you know?  Did you know he could make clones of himself?  Because I do now, and I know they can all be fucking other people at the same time.”  Thor blushed.  He hadn’t considered that before.  The whole situation seemed like it was getting out of hand.

“I did not,” Thor mumbled.  “Well...I did, but not that last bit,” he clarified.  “Despite what you may think, Loki and I did not have carnal relations back on Asgard.”  Tony choked on his drink while Natasha laughed.  Really, this was all rather ridiculous.

“Well,” Natasha slapped her knee and got up from her chair, “this has been fun.  However, the real issue is when people start trusting and listening to Loki and refuse to listen to those with actual morals and a sense of doing the right thing.  You know...when things descend into chaos and crime, all because Mr. Makes-Me-Feel-Good over there tells them to.” 

Tony had stopped coughing at that point.  “Exactly,” he croaked.

“So, we just want to know if you had any thoughts on quelling your brother’s actions.”  Natasha crossed her arms as she stared over at Thor.  He felt like she had a suggestion, but didn’t want to say it aloud.  Tony was looking everywhere but at him.  He shrugged, getting up.

“Usually, Loki’s mischief simply runs its course,” he told them, placing warm hands on both their shoulders.  “I shall think on it, though, and let you know if I come up with anything.”  Thor smiled as he made his way to the door.  “This has been fun, my friends. We should do this again!”  Thor closed the door, unsure what to do about the situation.  He walked to his rooms contemplating the whole thing.  Loki started a sex cult.  One that promoted getting pleasure from people who looked like him…  He shook his head as he closed the door to his rooms.

“Hello Brother,” came the sultry greeting from inside.  A pair of green eyes and velvet black hair met his gaze.  Thor smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor: Sex cult? Really Loki?  
> Loki: *shrug*
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me almost anywhere under ktspree13. Come say hi!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ktspree13.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ktspree13)


	5. The Destruction of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Au: Where one of Asgard’s enemy’s waged war on the palace; Thor and Loki have to send their son to Midgard ( most likely to the Avengers tower ) so they can watch over him while they are in battle. Later only one of them come to get the kid due to the other being severely injured.

        Loki looked back at Thor one more time.  The Mad Titan was finished with Asgard. There was nothing left to interest him in the once-golden kingdom.  Their people defeated, their gold taken, tarnished, removed. What used to shine in the bright sun now stood black and charred.  The sight sat heavy in his heart, and destroyed the joy in Thor’s. 

         The first sign of trouble, he and Thor had taken a risk.  They’d used the magic from Stormbringer and sent Modi off to Midgard, to the allies they trusted above all to keep their child safe.  About a year into the war, Thor had received a premonition. Their son was safe in the arms of the man of iron. Being coddled by Bruce.  The Winter Soldier and the Captain kept watch over their son at night. The Hawk man would sling their son on his back when they were on missions, keeping him far away from danger in the nest he’d set up and speaking to him in soft tones of the nature of battle and destroying one’s enemies from afar.  The visions had brought them peace and hope in a desolate time.

         When the Titan finally laid his siege upon the palace, it was to a hoard of crawling, biting, unnatural soldiers that they fought.  Creatures with no thoughts but death and destruction to occupy their minds. Thor had led their army at the front, Loki leading their archers and magic wielders from the back.  For each volley they unleashed, each line of attack they destroyed, there was always one more. The creatures never ended, and they never tired. 

         By sunset, their exhausted bodies had been overcome, unable to unleash any other form of attack.  And still they came. The creatures poured into the heart of Asgard, flooded the palace and took and took and took.  Gold, lives, treasures, magical items too unspeakable to mention. It was all dropped at the feet of the Titan. The two Kings had had to watch as the rest of their army was slaughtered before them, until the Titan finally, finally, spoke what he had actually come for.

         “It’s mostly a bit of fun, really.  But, to be honest, I was told there were but two realms that could ever rival my own.  So I set to destroy them, lest they ever eclipse mine.” The Titan had smirked and Loki had watched at he tore into Thor’s flesh; their screams ringing through the smoke and death around them.  

         Did he know?  Did the Titan know that Loki was nothing without Thor?  That if Thor were gone, there’d be no one to take care of either of them?  Loki had never needed to care for himself, because Thor had always been there to do it for him.  He’d always been there to make sure Loki ate properly. Been there to ensure he got enough sleep.  Been there the many times he’d been sick. Been there to stop Loki from overextending his magic. It was  _ always _ Thor.  Thor always protected him.  Now the tables were turned and he didn’t know what to do.

         He’d had to watch as the Titan stole one of Thor’s eyes.  One of his beautiful blue orbs would never look at Loki or Modi again.  They were the color of the ocean, did Thanos realize that? Did he understand what he was taking?  Loki pulled the last reserves of his magic as the Titan chuckled and plunged his golden gauntlet into Thor’s stomach.  “Stop!” Loki screeched. The ground erupted around Thor, ice and magic running around his body, encasing it, preserving him, keeping him from the Titan’s grasp.  Loki refused to see it as a coffin.

         The Titan had turned to him then, a satisfied, knowing smile on his face, and Loki hadn’t wanted to kill him so much as right in that moment.  It was this motivation that prompted him to do something he thought he’d never do. Thor’s power rested in life and vitality. In growing and nurturing.  Such a contrast to his own. Loki was the reaper. He always had the power to take what Thor had grown. Thor used his power so Asgard could prosper, and Loki would use it, use everything Thor had put into their kingdom, and drive the Titan back.

         He kneeled, his hands fisting into the ground, and it was the energy in the soil he called to him.  He razed the dead from their graves for the injustices wrought against Asgard, against its Kings. The very life of their realm flowed in his hands and it was this that drove the Titan from the palace.  Asgard itself drove out his armies and creatures of death. In the end, it was the dead of Asgard that drove the Titan from their planet, at long last. When the last creature left, when the armies dissipated and the fires stopped burning, when the dead returned to their graves, Loki let go.  He let what was left of Asgard’s vitality return to the earth and collapsed against the icy prison he’d trapped Thor in.

         It was two days before Loki had enough strength to melt the ice.  The Titan had broken something, something vital, and there wasn’t anything Loki could do to fix it right now.  His magic was near depleted, and he knew, he knew, Thor would be more upset if he healed him at a detriment to himself.  So he used just a little to heal the wound in his stomach, keep him from bleeding out and dying. Loki cried, hoping it was enough to save his life.

         It was another day before Thor woke, unable to move, and ready to battle.  It was Loki who calmed him. And then the premonitions had come. Again and again, Thor was tortured with visions of more death and destruction.  Eventually, Loki understood, and refused to wait another moment. He stood up from where he’d stayed beside Thor all this time, surrounded by the dead and the smoke.  He walked to where Stormbreaker had fallen and with one last look to Thor’s prone form, he called the Bifrost and transported himself to their son.

         Modi had been overjoyed, squirming and scrambling in young Peter Parker’s arms.  When the boy set him down, Loki had cried. Their son was already walking and he and Thor had missed it all.  Their young one toddled over to him and threw his arms around Loki. He scooped him up and held onto Modi for several long minutes, crying for all that he’d lost, as the rest of the Avengers gathered around him.

         “So, where’s Prince Charming?” Tony joked.  They’d send a note with Modi, explaining the war, the invasion of the Titan.  How they dearly wished they’d been able to be there with Modi, but needed to ensure his safety above anything else.  And when it was all over, they’d return, the both of them, to bring Modi back with them to Asgard. It had been a hopeful wish.  Thor had even written of the might of Asgard, how the Titan would be defeated. It had been foolish to write such things.

         “I’m sorry,” Loki whispered, folding Modi deeper into his arms.  He was exhausted and had little time for Midgard’s mightiest. More than that, the news he had to deliver would be devastating.  He just wanted to be back with Thor. Back with the man who would tell him to feed Modi, and didn’t he think he needed a little food as well?  Back with the man who would fold him in his arms and weep with him. The man whom he would heal and heal and heal until Thor could walk again. His lower lip trembled as he looked to their friends.  “The Titan is coming,” he warned, “and there can be no help from Asgard.” The Avengers stared at him in shock, but there was nothing he could offer them. The war had been too long. Thor was too injured.  There was no magic to draw from anymore. What was left was love and family, and there was nothing that would convince Loki to jeopardize what little remained. 

         Thor would get better.  Their lands would heal. Modi would grow up big and strong.  And when Asgard was prosperous and fertile again, then and only then would they leave to face the Titan again.  Before they even had a chance to respond, Loki wrapped his hand around Stormbreaker once again and let the power of the Bifrost carry him and his son back home.  Back where they belonged, in Thor’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me almost anywhere under ktspree13. Come say hi!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ktspree13.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ktspree13)


	6. My Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired to write a little drabble about Loki visiting Frigga with their daughter.

Loki walked down the hall of portraits, holding Astrid’s little hand in her own.  Her daughter was beautiful like no other, already trying to copy Loki in growing her hair out as long as possible, and playing pretend with fake pots of makeup Loki provided her.  It was sweet how she liked getting ready with her in the morning, whether Loki was in her female form or not.

“Who dis?” Astrid asked, pointing a little finger at a portrait.  It was a very trussed up looking general, but was in fact Thor’s grandfather, Bor.

“That is your great grandfather, Bor the Stout.”  She puffed herself up like the portrait, earning a peel of laughter from Astrid.  “He was an Allfather just like your Papa,” she smiled, continuing down the hall. 

Today was a very special day, and Loki was excited to make it to Frigga’s portrait today.  It was her name day, the one day a year the spirits would return, if they so chose, to look out on Asgard through their portraits, if they had one, and usually only if they’d had some kind of seidr when they were alive.

“Afi…” Astrid babbled, happily, opening and closing her tiny hand at Odin’s portrait as they passed, her form of a wave at her young age.

“Yes,” Loki agreed, moving quickly.  “And who are we going to see?” She smiled.

“Amma!” Astrid giggled, clasping onto Loki’s skirts, as they walked.  It had taken Loki a long time to track down a portrait of Frigga. Five years, to be precise, since the destruction of Asgard.  And now they were settled on a new planet, a new Asgard prospered, and as many portraits as could be recovered from different parts of the universe were brought and hung in the hall of portraits. 

Astrid had been so fascinated on Odin’s name day, enjoying how the picture moved and spoke with her.  Loki had spent much of that night crying in Thor’s arms after their reunion. Now, at long last, Frigga’s name day had arrived, along with her portrait, and she was too excited to wait for Thor.  He had business to attend to. “Kinging,” as Astrid referred to it, and she planned to spend the whole day in Frigga’s company.

Loki had never been in this form around her mother, and she’d been nervous to do so, but she imagined Frigga knew more from her place in Valhalla than she may have seen in life.  But she was still nervous. She had gone back and forth on what to wear, how to do her hair, should she wear any makeup. Astrid had found the whole process very fun as Loki braided and unbraided her hair.  It reached well pas her hip bones in her female form, and she’d been too indecisive to do anything with it. So it hung, long and heavy down her back with just one simple braid in the side, Thor’s hair braided into it.  That she never took out, no matter what form she was in.

There had been temporary room installed around Frigga’s portrait; sumptuous, sound-dampening fabrics tenting the area.  And as Loki pulled open the flap to the tent, there were tears in her eyes.

“Hello my darling,” came Frigga’s warm reply.  Loki ushered Astrid in with her, letting the fabric fall back to place.  Loki let go of Astrid’s hand, wiping the tears from her face, and smiled.

“Do you know who this is, Astrid?” Loki asked, walking the two of them up to the painting.  She leaned as close she could against the beautiful canvas. “Hello Mother,” she whispered, caressing the frame as if it were Frigga’s own face.  She could almost feel Frigga’s hand stroking her cheek.

“Amma!” Astrid tugged on her skirts and she bent to pick her little girl up.  Astrid clapped as she looked at the smiling portrait. “Amma!” Loki smiled.

“Yes, this is my mother.”

“Oh Loki,” Frigga moved forward in the painting, getting closer to the frame.  “You’re both so beautiful.” Loki’s lips trembled, trying to keep herself together for the day, but her insides felt too liquid-y and she sat heavily in a chair in front of the portrait.  She kissed Astrid’s little cheek and fussed with her hair for a moment before looking back at Frigga.

“Thank you,” she smiled.  “You’ve missed a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me almost anywhere under ktspree13. Come say hi!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ktspree13.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ktspree13)


	7. Surf & Turf Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: slow burn surfer thor au where loki is spending the summer with laufey and his family at like. their summer home. and they’re pieces of shit yk. and he just hangs out at the beach all sad and alone and he sees thor, watches him because it’s pretty interesting and thor keeps catching him peeking. starting up a summer romance and then trying to figure out a way to keep it going past august. god someone write this i’m gonna die
> 
> Inspired by [this amazing artwork](https://juls-art.tumblr.com/post/186103854919/surfer-thorki-commission-for-slamncram).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: brief mentions of cutting, small allusion to suicide

Loki sat at the beach, his arms covered with the black coverup he’d stolen from the K-Mart back home. There was a lone surfer out on the waves in this shitty, backwater town. It wasn’t like Laufey to actually spend good money on a vacation, after all. They’d parked the Winnebago in some abandoned lot and there was his summer. Scamming locals, selling fake crap to tourists on the beach. The one saving grace was the hulking blond surfer he saw almost daily as he combed the beaches. They’d crossed paths only a few times, but Loki always made sure to scamper off quickly, be as inconspicuous as possible. Forgettable. That was the key to his life, after all. If he stood out to no one, they wouldn’t get caught. If he made as little waves as possible around his family, they generally left him alone. Not enough to stop cutting himself, but enough to not...cut so deep.

Loki sighed, wrapping his arms around his legs as he stared at Thor. He was actually really good, but coming from such a small town, he wasn’t likely to be spotted by anyone who could really get him somewhere, somewhere that mattered. He looked like a farm boy in an ocean town and Loki wanted nothing more than to go home with him. To forget Laufey and his two asshole brothers, and dedicate himself to this surfer god. He even went out there in the lightning and the storms. He was fierce, unafraid, like nothing Loki had ever seen before and he just wanted to curl up in the man’s arms for shelter. Hide inside his body just to feel that same power, confidence, surety. The only things Loki was ever sure about was the greeting he’d get whenever he came back to that crappy Winnebago and the beating he was in for if he came back empty handed.

And thus was his dilemma. The buff blond was surfing. His things were lying about in plain sight for anyone to take. Loki could come back with a wallet and avoid the beating. Maybe take the shoes. By wanted a new pair and the surfer looked about his shoe size. Loki had gotten good at guessing. So here he was. The further the surfer went out, the closer Loki crept towards his things until he was almost right up on them and suddenly the blond was right up on him.

“Hey!”

Loki stared, dumbstruck for a moment. He grabbed blindly at the man’s things, feeling leather and fabric, letting his hands grasp tightly before he took off like a shot. His heart pounded in his chest as he cut through the sand. Sand was always so hard to run in. Why couldn’t this have been a crowded boardwalk? Why did he have to be so fixated on this one target? He shouldn’t have been here, watching that gorgeous Adonis at work. He chanced a glance back at the shore and already it looked far away. The surfer wasn’t in his line of sight anymore. He was free! He couldn’t believe it…

It was like slow motion. He was turning his head back when he caught a glimpse of the surfer, running at him full bore, like a linebacker gunning for a quarterback, and Loki knew he was fucked. One moment, he was there out of the corner of Loki’s eye. The next moment Loki’s face probably looked as comically scared as his body felt. His heart was ready to catapult out of his chest. Then, just as the pavement was coming into view, a root from one of the nearby trees caught his foot and he was tripping, the sand inches from his face before Adonis caught him around the waist and they both tumbled into the sand.

The wind was knocked out of him as he faceplanted right into the hot sand, the grit filling his mouth. He coughed and spluttered as he dragged his face up. Sand in your mouth was one of the worst feelings… “Are you ok?” The blond was concerned? How was he supposed to wriggle his way out of this one? Stay forgettable? There was no chance of that now…

“You may have broken something,” Loki wheezed. Maybe he could get out of this if the guy was worried enough about getting into trouble. “Ok, don’t move. I got a truck here. I can drive it over, take you to the hospital. I mean, it’s a half hour drive, but, gosh I’m so sorry! I meant to keep you from falling and I tripped myself and, well, here we are.” 

Loki sighed. This was not his day. “No, no...I’ll be fine. It’s an old injury. I think it just got aggravated. I should be ok. I’ll just go.”

“If it’s an old injury, you really should get checked out!”

Loki spat onto the sand, trying to get all the grainy particles out of his teeth. They kept gnashing together, causing loud crunching sounds in his head. Like accidentally eating an eggshell, but ten times more disgusting.

“Oh gosh. Do you need some water? I’m really so sorry! Let me bring you to my truck. Really, it’s no trouble.” 

“What do you want with me?” Loki burst. “ _You_ were chasing _me_!” How could he possibly be apologizing to the thief who took his belongings? It was pissing Loki off. Just let him go and be done with it, or turn him over to the police. Whatever. Either way, he’d catch hell.

“I’m sorry.” The man sat up, letting Loki scramble a few feet away and stare up at him as he turned over on the sand. He was just so beautiful. Loki was the criminal, and yet the surfer had his own hands held up in the air. “You just…” The man was staring at his arm, distracted, that look of horror he saw on some people’s faces whenever he accidentally rolled up a sleeve, because, damnit, a sleeve had gotten pushed up his arm in their scuffle. He quickly pushed it down, wincing at the scratchy feeling of the fabric rubbed brutally against his abused skin. 

“I stole your things. Is that what you wanted to hear?” he griped, still trying to spit all the sand out of his mouth. 

“No, I…” The man looked ashamed for some reason, looking away from Loki, back to where they’d both just come from. “You left this.” 

He handed over his own wallet to Loki, and Loki’s mouth dropped open. He looked down at his hand to see some kind of leather jockstrap clutched tightly in his fist and his cheeks instantly felt hot, tight. He was embarrassed for being found out and doubly embarrassed for having stolen someone’s underwear...or whatever this was. “Sorry,” Loki mumbled, throwing the garment back at the man.

“No, I’m sorry. You know, small town and all…” Had the man really panicked and thought Loki was going to blackmail him with some leather undies? That sounded ridiculous. He traded a wallet for Loki’s silence… “I tried to lure you out today, and I feel bad now. Did I really hurt you?” 

Loki shook his head, getting starry eyed at the blond once more. He hadn’t wanted to steal from him, after all, but he couldn’t go back empty handed today. This surfer had seemed like the perfect target. And he was worried about Loki? Pursuing him, even? Handing over his wallet willingly? Had he hit his head and died? Maybe he was dead. How could this be real? Someone giving up their wallet like that...pursuing him because he wanted to see Loki… It was preposterous.

“Look, you don’t have to pretend—”

“I’m Thor.”

A hand was thrust in his direction and Loki had to stare at it for a long while before he remembered what to do. He tentatively shook Thor’s hand, eyeing him suspiciously. Where was the police? The handcuffs? The declarations that Loki would pay for this?

“Are you ok? Do you need help? Look, my parents’ vineyard isn’t that far from here. I can take you there if it’s not serious. My mom used to be a doctor.”

Loki laid there staring at Thor for a few minutes longer, drinking in his face as he fought against the churning in his stomach. It would be so easy to go with Thor. To say yes, please take me home with you and never make me go back to that Winnebago. But he couldn’t do that… Could he? Images of Thor riding the waves as lightning lit up the sky flashed in his mind. And before he could think too hard on it, he was grabbing for Thor’s wallet. 

“I’m Loki,” he mumbled, scrambling up from the sand and running away again. This time, Thor didn’t chase after him and he retched in the woods a few miles from the beach.


	8. Needs Must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loki is at peak fertility and Thor finds this out and just goes into absolute breeding mode. Like, I MUST put a baby in Loki? Can be Thor convincing Loki or dub-con (whatever you feel comfortable with!!!) but end with Thor absolutely unloading everything into Loki with the hopes of knocking him up. Points for talking a helpless-to-the-cock Loki through the process. Bonus points if Asgard still exists and Thor talks about showing off a pregnant Loki for all of Asgard to see. Thank you!!!
> 
> (MOVED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 1 of 5 (MOVED)

Moved to a new work so I could keep all 5 parts together.

Here is the [LINK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865713/chapters/47046439)


	9. That Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a young age, Loki realized he didn't look anything like his family...
> 
> Unbeta'd. Tags: body modification, shapeshifting, negative body image, hurt/comfort, Loki needs a hug

Loki was only three years old when he started to notice. His mother looked a certain way. His father looked a certain way. And Thor somehow looked a little like them. But Loki? He wasn’t like them. He wasn’t like his family.

When he was four, he started to wander the halls, staring at old portraits of the royal families, but he shared no features with them and he would lay in bed at night and cry.

He learned to shapeshift at five and from then on, he studied the faces of his family, changing himself as he grew so he held some resemblance to them. He was little. He couldn’t understand why he was different. So he made sure he wasn’t.

Every year, he tweaked a little bit more, so subtle about it most wouldn’t ever notice a difference. Each year he made himself look more and more like his parents, like how he should look. He hadn’t seen his actual face since those long, despairing nights before his magic had matured enough, and he planned to keep it that way. He could be whatever he wanted, now. Choose the face that most pleased him. It was a blessing, really. This way, no one would suspect he was an outsider. Some fairy changeling who replaced Frigga’s real baby.

For his 16th birthday, he gave himself a slightly different nose. His 20th, a more feminine mouth. On his 85th birthday, he thought he’d just about perfected the shape of Frigga’s eyes on his own face, and he started to finally feel that maybe, just maybe, he fit in. 

***

He was 995 when Odin let slip that he wasn’t even Asgardian…

***

Thor stood behind him, arms around his waist as Loki peeled back his magic, like removing layers of paint, each a previous version of himself that he’d rejected as not enough. He was almost surprised to see himself laid bare, naked before Thor. No illusions, no distortions, no lies. His true face.

He laid a hand on his cheek, just to make sure it was real and watched in the mirror as Thor placed kisses all along his neck, his shoulders, his cheeks. _This_ was real, this body, this face, Thor behind him, surrounding him. A tear slipped down his cheek, followed by another, and many more as Thor held onto his shaking form.

For the first time in decades, he’d stopped lying to himself. He’d never realized how uncomfortable it had been to wear that false face. How draining.

And saddest of all, his true form...he was radiant.


	10. Booty Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's away and Loki wants to play, so he sends Thor a video to show what he's missing. Inspired by the gif below. ;)

Thor’s phone chimed just as he stepped out of the shower.  A message from Loki, which was unusual for a Sunday.  But he’d been gone from the Tower for a few weeks, helping the other Avengers in another country, and Loki was always prone to mischief when Thor was gone for so long.

He opened the phone, remembering how to get to the messages, then clicked on Loki’s name, one of the few contacts he had on the Midgardian device.  It wasn’t just a message, it was a video.  Something Loki had recorded.  Now he was nervous.  Was it damage control for something he’d done?  A manifesto? Footage of terror he’d wreaked?  Another video of him at an eating contest?  This newly reborn brother of his liked to get into things when he wasn’t properly cared for.

He dried off quickly, walking out into the bedroom, sitting on the bed before he pressed play.  What greeted his eyes next, he never would have properly prepared for.

Moaning hit his ears first, followed by the vision of Loki’s small, nubile body impaling himself on a giant cock, his stomach bulging with each thrust onto the toy, a toy he’d wedged between the mattress somehow so he could pinch and roll his nipples at the same time.  Thor’s mouth watered as he stared.

Loki’s eyes had that far away look about them, glassy, filled with pleasure.  His face was flushed and his little pink tongue rested ever so slightly on his bottom lip, drool shimmering down the side of his mouth.  The camera was at the perfect angle, showing off Loki’s cock as it bounced against his belly, pre-cum creating a bridge between the tip and his skin.  Or had he spent himself once already and he was still going for another round?  

Thor couldn’t take his eyes off the vision, listening to Loki whine and mewl and moan, looking so close to release.   _“Brother,”_  came his breathy little entreat and Thor nearly came undone right then.  He was so hard.

“Fuck, Loki…….”  He started stroking himself, watching Loki’s little belly get pushed out every time he pushed back onto the big dildo.

_“Thoooorrrr,”_  he whined, bouncing himself a little harder.  _“I can’t take care of me like you can.  Already I’m making bad choices.”_   His tongue lolled out a little further as Loki gasped, eyes widening as he came all over himself.  His body flailed against the large object inside it for several moments before Loki went still, laying back against the side of the bed for support.  His legs were shaking as he cradled the cock’s outline on his belly, stroking it like it was precious.

Thor held his breath, watching Loki’s little body heave as he took in deep, shaky breaths.  He looked so debauched and so innocent at the same time.

_“Imagine, brother, your cock could be right here right now, if you came home.”_   Loki moaned, starting to move against the fake phallus again, circling his hips as he pressed against the dildo through his skin.  His moans got louder and louder as he worked himself over once more.  He looked positively pregnant.

Thor’s cock pulsed hard and heady in his hand, cum shooting onto his chest faster than when he’d been a teenager.

The video cut out and Thor groaned, falling back onto the bed as he fully emptied himself, milking the rest of his orgasm.  That really should be him right now.  He’d earned it.  And Loki clearly needed him.

There was a bang on his door and Tony’s voice filtered through.  “Come on, Point Break!  Turn off the brother-fucking porn and let’s go!”

Thor growled, glaring over at the door.  If he could shoot laser beams from his eyes right now, Tony would be toast.  Instead, he wiped the cum up with his towel, calling Mjolnir to his side.  Armor on, he walked out the door.

Loki would definitely retaliate later.  If he ever stopped fucking himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a gif that goes along with this, but I can't find a useable link any longer. :S Sorry all!


	11. Surf & Turf Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki meet again. Loki's not doing so hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can be difficult to figure out trigger warnings from the tags, since I have so many different snippets going here, so I wanted to call them out specifically for this chapter.
> 
> Warning: brief mentions of cutting, small allusion to suicide, domestic violence, mention of murder, illness, concussion, mention of pedophilia, underage characters

He was sitting on a bench at the boardwalk, staring out at the beach when it happened again. The mind-numbing pain followed by throwing up the entire contents of his stomach into the trashcan next to him. Then came the piercing ringing in his ears and a tilt to the world before he curled up on the sand and passed out for a few minutes. 

The first few times it happened, there were people surrounding him, wanting to take him to the hospital, wanting to call the police, but he’d learned how to hide, how to manage. 

That day on the beach, he’d come home with puke on his shirt and Laufey had beat his head in. When he was almost sent to the hospital the next day, returning to that damn Winnebago empty handed, his father hadn’t been much happier, slamming Loki into the metal shell of the RV, forcing him to sleep outside in the sandy dirt. Not that he had such great accommodations inside…

It hadn’t been much better the past two weeks. He walked around in a fog most days, had an episode like this one every so often. 

This time, when he woke up, Thor was sitting on the bench and he thought his life was over.

His stomach lurched again as he coughed bile up, weakly. He tried to get his body to move, to flee, but he was just so tired and uncoordinated right now. He’d been too tired to cut, even, since he’d met Thor, and most days that felt like a lifeline.

“Hey, easy.” Thor had his hands up again, like he was in the wrong here. Trying to be non-threatening, Loki guessed. “I really think you need some help, Loki.”

“Mmm fine,” he mumbled. “Tired.” Loki coughed, trying to clear the awful taste from his mouth. He’d gotten some of the bile on his shirt and would probably catch crap again. “...Dad’s being shirt again.” He wrinkled his brow. Something in that sentence wasn’t right, but it hurt to figure out what.

“You aren’t fine,” Thor growled, lowly, like he was mad at him, a stranger, but trying not to be obvious about it. “I think you might have a concussion.”

Loki laid there at Thor’s feet for a few more minutes. It was a weird, tense silence. “What’s it to you?” he asked, wiping his face from the bile and tears. The headaches got to painful sometimes. “I stole your wallet.” He felt like he should point out the obvious.

“I gave it to you,” Thor sighed. Loki could hear him take a deep breath before letting it out slowly, like he was trying to calm himself down, like Loki’s response made him so upset he had to work to respond.

“I fuckin’ stole it you pussy,” he shot back. “Just forget my face, Thor. Forget _me_. I’m only supposed to slip in and out of here. We’re leaving when the tourist season is over.” He was probably revealing way more than he should. “Grow a pair and let me go,” he groaned, working to sit up.

The sun was sweltering today. He should’ve found a drinking fountain awhile ago. Stolen a few wallets by now. He shouldn’t be talking with blond surf gods who wanted to help him. Thor put a bottle of water down in the sand next to him. It was dripping in sweat, just like he probably should be.

He ignored it for a little while, but the longer Thor sat there, pointedly not leaving, the longer that water sat there crying, wore him down. His eyes welled up, stinging as he wiped them again, his dirty long sleeve clinging to his scars. He snatched up the water, struggling with the cap for a moment before he pried it open.

“Just go slow.”

He couldn’t help it. When the cool liquid hit his tongue, he gulped it down, drinking faster and faster until he could feel it getting torn from his hands.

“Jeezus, Loki!” Thor held the refreshing elixir out of his reach as he sat there, panting. “I said go slow, or you’ll throw it all up.” He watched Thor’s throat bob as he swallowed. Noted the way he bit his lip staring down at Loki.

“Are you some kind of pedo?” he shot at Thor. The blond stared back with a look of shock and revulsion on his face.

“Why would you even say that?”

“Because it’s true! Some 20 year old playing savior to a minor—” Loki coughed, stomach roiling a little. Ok, maybe Thor had been right. “Trying to fuck some tight young ass is more like it. He steals, he won’t narc. No one would miss him…” Loki coughed again, throwing up a little of the water. Thor was silent.

For a long time neither of them spoke. But Thor did hand the water back, and Loki drank much slower, moving to sit on the bench, finally, stare out at the ocean again.

“Am I right?” He was almost afraid of the answer. He mostly didn’t want it to be yes. He surprised himself by wishing Thor was actually just a good guy.

“I’m only 17.”

“How much cash you got?” He took another sip. “I might let y—”

“You’re sick, Loki. You need a doctor. I would never take advantage of you like that.”

He watched as Thor swiped a thumb over his eye. He felt a little guilty. He’d actually made the jolly green giant cry.

He leaned his head on Thor’s shoulder, letting himself believe for just a moment that he had a real brother in this world. Someone to look out for him and take care of him. A real home. That he’d just done some kind of suicide jog with Thor and he was resting on the beach with him.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, feeling Thor’s arm wrap around him.

“I’ve watched you all summer,” Thor confessed. “Even when it was hard to find you.”

Loki took another drink, staring out at the water. It really was a beautiful place.

“You don’t have to go back, you know. I have a hideout you can stay at. A buddy of mine built it when we were young. It’s secluded, fully stocked. No one would find you if you didn’t want them to. Or you could come to my place. My parents would be ok with it. My mom could take a look at your head. Or I could take you to the hospital...”

He let Thor talk himself out. It was a new feeling for him, someone wanting to help and not seeming to want anything in return. Strange. The last person to do that was his mother. And Laufey had beat the hell out of her before she died… Hence the Winnebago.

“What do you want Thor?” he sighed. He was just so tired. And hungry. He drank more of the water, slowly. “I just want you to be safe, to not have to live like this, to—” 

“Why me? Do you do this for all the street urchins?” 

“Well, no—” 

“Then why me? What do you want?” He sat up, staring over at Thor with a fire in his eyes. He needed to know. He needed to know what strings were attached, because he didn’t want the rug pulled out from under him.

“I like you, ok?” Thor blushed, like he was ashamed of himself. “Maybe I should pay better attention. Maybe I should be helping more people like you. I don’t know. But I _saw_ you. And I wanted to help.” He sat there, like a dejected kid who just learned Santa Claus wasn’t real. Sad, pathetic, lost. And Loki had to believe him a little…

He finished the water. “How much cash do you have?” he asked, still feeling that fog inside his head. “If you got a few hundred the bastard might not beat me tonight.”

Thor handed over a brand new wallet. He could tell pretty quickly that there was more than a few hundred inside. It also contained a key and an address. Loki wanted to cry in that moment. He couldn’t go right away. He still had his things in the Winnebago. The lone photo album he’d kept hidden all those years. The only photos he had of his mom, and him. The few times he was happy. He didn’t want to leave it behind. One last night and maybe he’d leave for good.

Thor handed him a bottle of gatorade. He hated the stuff, but...electrolytes, he guessed. He sipped on the sugary beverage as Thor handed him a sandwich, too. “How do you drink this stuff?” he asked, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

“Open cap, pour in mouth, swallow.” Thor grinned, mimicking drinking for Loki.

“Asshole,” he rolled his eyes. But for the first time in a long while, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> till next time! ;)


End file.
